<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best friend. by hwallunar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088737">best friend.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwallunar/pseuds/hwallunar'>hwallunar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Highschool AU, I got this off tiktok lol, M/M, classmates - Freeform, cute stuff idrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwallunar/pseuds/hwallunar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he was enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best friend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seating plans. People would usually stop caring about them as their school years passed. From hating the fact you couldn't sit next to your close friends to shrugging at the idea of sitting next to a kid you once found 'weird'. Funny how the attitudes changed over time.</p><p>Maybe it was even fate for the very few who found a new friend or a lover because of the place they sat during a class. Maybe it caused a few to change the way they acted, from the quietest kid to the most sociable by the end of the school year. That wasn't Sunoo's case.</p><p>Even having been moved closer to the centre of class, closer to students who had to sit in a place where the teacher was able to watch them with a closer eye, he stayed quiet; he didn't change. And it wasn't abnormal. Although, his professors really hoped he would've contributed a bit further. They thought it was the fact that the student he was moved nearer to was nobody else but Yang Jungwon.</p><p>There was a lot to say.</p><p>Jungwon. Loud, sociable, what else.. smart. Bright. Maybe annoying at time. Funny. But the teachers didn't despise him: they didn't despise him now.</p><p>From hanging onto a failing grade for most of his years, it was this year where he'd improved. Unbelievably. Nobody would've expected such a daft person to suddenly thrive in his grades throughout a single year, like he had. Whatever was great, though.</p><p>It was that fact that would bring a smile onto Sunoo's lips. The rare crease of his eyes along with the sweet curl of his mouth's edges was caused by that one idea. He loved to see Jungwon's grades thrive, especially because it was his fault: doing, rather. But nobody would've acknowledged the two, ever. They were the well known class clown and quiet kid: two opposite people who would never have the need to interact. That's what a simple seating plan did.</p><p>Because, once the bell rang and class ended, the class would empty out. All the students would dash for the door, as usual, and Sunoo would take his time to pack his books. Jungwon would shrug his bag over his shoulder and head for the door. It looked as it should: two opposite auras who would never have the need to talk to each other, no matter how close they sat. Their classmates would never believe the fact that they'd spend break times in empty classes, the janitor's closet or the corner of the library. Doing what? How else would've Jungwon improved his grades just like that?</p><p>Moreover, it didn't stop there. Of course they'd study; spending hours together going through notes from that day. Sunoo enjoyed it, genuinely. Jungwon despised it: but whatever let him see that addicting smile of his.. he wouldn't mind then. And gradually, it happened to become more than that, where some days the two would find themselves cuddled into a corner: Sunoo reading away at the book settled in his palms as he, himself, settled into Jungwon's arms. It was cosy. They enjoyed this especially when the school heating wasn't the best. It'd only make Sunoo cuddle him closer, grasping onto the warmth they shared.</p><p>Nobody would believe that Jungwon actually liked studying. But the proud look he'd receive from Sunoo when he got an exceptional grade was enough to send his mind into a burst of joy, indescribable. On the other hand, Sunoo knew it was good for him. </p><p>The downside was that nobody knew, but Sunoo liked it that way. Sometimes.</p><p>The times he despised it were the times he'd watch multiple classmates (very openly) flirt with Jungwon, right in front of him: very clear. He was never one to get upset, but it would make his throat feel tight for whatever reason. He wasn't going to cry. He just felt like he was going to cry: didn't mean he cried there and then. It was his fault for watching the sickening lull of the tone those very few classmates used towards Jungwon, whether they were asking for a pen or asking for some help with their worksheet. He felt even worse when they'd invite him over for study 'dates' after school or during lunch breaks: those times were saved for him..</p><p>The worst time was all the time. Jungwon never acknowledged him in class. They didn't know each other, just as the rest would think. Partially, he didn't want the class to know about them, of course, hence to why they ignored each other, just like that. But when Jungwon would talk to anyone but him, as he normally did, it hurt. Sunoo knew that socially, he didn't fit in with Jungwon. Even though he was the one that he liked cuddling, liked talking to whenever something was up. It was just out of that place where he didn't fit in with him. And it kind of hurt.</p><p>"I can't study after school today." Jungwon mumbled, scrolling his phone whilst his other arm kept a Sunoo secure to him.</p><p>They were in the corner of the library, once again.</p><p>And Sunoo could only choke back another feeling of.. sadness? He was already ready to face it.</p><p>"You're going to her's again?"</p><p>Another classmate.</p><p>Jungwon hummed, burying his chin into Sunoo's side, scanning the words displayed in his book in front of them. </p><p>Sunoo responded with a sigh. He knew he didn't have to interfere with whatever he had with other people- he wasn't going around doing the same thing with multiple others, surely. It just made him upset that there was still a chance he was. It was okay if he was. That's what Sunoo would conclude every time. He wasn't worth Jungwon's time and social space. He shouldn't care. He didn't want to, at least.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to his neck, which was enough to let the sob choked at his neck slip out, which soon turned into a tear finally breaking from his eyes. Jungwon was rather surprised at the sudden cry, but it wasn't like he'd cried about it before: he'd known Sunoo was insecure.</p><p>And that lead to the fact that Sunoo didn't know how he felt, either. He wanted to bring Sunoo close, even show him off. It was his insecure manner which stopped them both from what they could really be? He couldn't do much about it. It left them both having moments like this at the corner of the library or the back of a classroom closet where Sunoo would finally burst into a rush of tears as Jungwon cradled him close every now and then. And then it'd all be okay again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>